Tate Fanfiction Being Violet
by BeautifulAmericanPhyco
Summary: Murder House from Violets POV. Meets Tate Langdon and falls in love with him. Includes flashbacks of Violets life before murder house and when the Harmons are ghosts with Tate * Romance. * Horror * Includes many Murder House characters * Teenage life of Violet * Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Arivval

I guess you could say I asked for it. Wanting to move into the big house and all. I mean it wasn't exactly my fault, Dad still cheated on mom. We were going to move anyways. I've always been a bit different, being drawn to the darker parts of color black and all that jazz. Anyways the house was perfect. It was old and dark with a history that seemed bleaker than my future. I liked that prospect. A place darker than my mind.

My eyes adjusted to the dim light as my hands glided softly against the Tiffany fixtures. I smiled a little when I saw how desperately the previous owners had tried to smother the houses secrets. Tacky flowery wallpaper adorned Jasmine scented walls. I could faintly hear my mom talking to the phoney realtor lady. You could almost see the scream beneath her smile, stuck selling the same eerie house again so soon after its previous was in the kitchen being a scumbag as he tried to pretend everything was perfect. I hated my Dad. How could he betray mom like that?! I walked around some more as I set down my fluffy dog Angel. Almost immediatly she started barking. Cool ghosts, I thought with a smirk. I ran up the staircase, climbing the stairs two at a time. I wanted to see my room. The upstairs halls were impossibly dark. As I passed the attic hatch I could feel a slight chill. Brushing It off, I choose the smallest room. It was perfect for me, my bed, and my CD's. All I needed in life.

The movers had finished unloading all my furniture an hour ago. Mom was unpacking, and Ben was seeing his first client in the new house. I had just finished organizing my discs and I was listening to Let Me Kiss you by Morissey, who had to be the most pissed off artist ever in the history of music. I drifted over to my full length mirror. My short light brown hair framed my small pale face. I noticed I had lost weight. My jeans were loose, and my purple long sleeve shirt practically billowed around me like a dress. The results of bad parenting no less, I muttered. The last home cooked family meal had been before Dad's affair, and since then I had only eaten my tears. Sighing I finished arraigning my CD's. They now stacked perfectly against my walls. Each tape held a story to satisfy each of my many moods.

My mom called me downstairs to help unpack. As I helped her take out the blue china, I gave her a weak smile. She needed me now more than ever, and no matter how pissy I was I still loved her. Ugh I had to go to school. I hate high school. All the pointless preppy Pansy's traipsing about with smiles and ponytails. Not my scene at all. I woke up the next morning reluctantly. I had payed out my outfit the night before. Dress, leggings, hat, and a contraband cigarette. I left at 7:45 exactly. I walked to Westfield without a word of goodbyes to Mom or Ben. School was utter hell. I guess cigarettes are banned, and screaming matches are not. I met the craziest girl today. I mean raving mad. People really need to chill. I walked silently up to my bathroom. Five minutes later it was cut, cut, cut red again't porcelain skin. Suddenly a voice came from behind me.

If you want to kill yourself you should cut vertically, they can't stich that up

The speaker was a tall curly redhead about my age. Judging by the dark circles around his eyes and the hidden scars on his wrists, he was one of Dads mental patients.

It's just high school sucks, I replied

Westfield the worst

I gave him a small half smile as I took him to my room to talk. The boy wore a striped shirt with pants. Basic but different. He was odd without having to set himself apart as I did. I wondered how that felt.

I like to listen to Morissey and a few other bands

Got any Kurt Cobain, he asked smiling playfully

I nodded and popped in my favorite Nirvana CD. I Know You're Right Blasted through my speakers. I learned the boys name was Tate as in Tater Tot. He hated society and had an undying love for Nirvana and long sleeve shirts. As he went on about how horrible cheerleaders and jocks were, I adjusted my position on the bed and slowly hid the picture. I was

careful not to let him see me hide it. It was a picture of me a year ago. A chubby cheerleader with a giant smile on my face. I had been ostracized because of my weight and began to feel depressed. Soon I developed a love for everything strange and different. I began to lose the weight but I was too late. There was no coming back from my brush with darkness. I was ashamed of who I once was. So easily molded by my peers. I cared more about what they thought than my own feelings.

Are you okay? he asked

Oh yea I'm fine, I replied with a quick smile

what is Ben treating you fo- I began to say before being interrupted by my Dad. Tate must have been really crazy because Ben began yelling at him to get out. Tate said something about fear of rejection that I didn't quite get before he left. I wondered why exactly he had been up here at all. And more importantly I was concerned about the fact that I had been so happy to invite a potential phyco path into my room. Guess I was really desperate for friends. Or maybe it was how his hair curled just so, or how when he smiled it seemed like time slowed down a little. Whatever the reason I went to sleep with one name on my mind- Tate.  
*next chapter coming soon:) comment requests*


	2. Chapter Two: Murder House

I woke up smiling for once. I could still hear Tate's voice and I couldn't wait to see him again. The way the sun shone through the curtains I could tell it was going to be a nice day. I suddenly frowned. He wasn't going to be my friend. Practically nobody was. With a sigh I heaved myself out of bed. I hastily put on my purple dress and beat up converse. My hair was an absolute mess, which meant I had to wear my hat. Again.

My parents arguing voices floated up from the kitchen. I snatched my headphones and drowned out their voices to the sound of the black parade. It was 7:09 when I made it down to the kitchen. Ben was at work and mom was uncovering the gruesome mural in our living room. I was glad mom was removing the wallpaper. It looked really out of place in this house. While I was decided whether or not to skip breakfast I realized that Dad's appoinment book was in his study. If I could get It I would know when Tate would be here. I cautiously exited the kitchen, careful not to let myself be seen. I opened the door once, twice, locked. Fuck. I returned to the kitchen glumly and resolved not to be upset about it. I would just wait for Tate after school.

My second day at Westfield was as bad and if not worse than the first. Leah was a total bitch. We got into a fight in the cafeteria. God this scrape hurts like hell. A big cut ran across my forehead. The blood glistened like Rubies. I came home and mom freaked. I told her I fell. I wish I had fallen, I wish this world was normal, I wish I didn't have to deal with this. As I trudged into the living room to dispose of my backpack I noticed the basement door open. The basement was a cold dark place that immediately gave me chills. The gay couple had died in here I thought. No murdered, murder suicide. Something Tate had told me last night resurfaced in my mind. If you love someone you should never hurt them. Wonder if anyone had said that to them. Even though it was just an old basement I sensed something more down there. A presence I couldn't explain. Hearing the doorbell I decided I would go exploring later.

Hi guys sorry if this is slow so far but It will get better:) Next chapter will have Tate I promise. Will try to get chapter 3 out tommorow. Please please please comment ideas. Although I have plenty feedback would be cool:)


End file.
